Impulse 3 point 3
by Kermitfries
Summary: I took a line from the episode run and I made it mean quite a bit more. If you don't like violent slash, don't read. But give my story a chance. It's before Bart met Clark and it's probably a one shot. This is life on the streets, for him.


Author's note - this is definitely not a pleasant story, so if you hate 'slash' (one sided) or extreme, don't read, I'm seriously - it's not a porno but there is detail, so read at your own risk. It's about the cruel world we live in - in the present. It was inspired by a single line from the smallville episode RUN.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I don't like spending the night out on the streets, okay? Stuff happens there._

Bart pressed his back firmly against the stonewall, pulling his thin jacket tightly around his frail body but no matter how close to his body he kept the coat the cold breeze still seemed to sink right through the material, soaking into his skin. He shivered violently before restraining the impulsive movement.

A sharp pain raked across his chest, making him wince slightly and then there was a vicious growl that he suspected was from his stomach. He rubbed it gently with one hand, the other clutching the folds of his coat closed. When the last time Bart had had a decent meal, a warm one that left him bloated, he could not remember. He suspected it was probably the last time he was home, a week after he had received his powers. But the last time Bart had eaten anything, he couldn't name a time within the last forty eight hours.

Bart curled into a ball. Clutching his stomach tightly he ducked his head down into the folds of his jacket. His cheeks were red and his nose was numb. His sides were aching the sort of ache he could vaguely remember getting in gym class when he'd run too long. That was before he'd gotten his powers though. That was years ago.

Bart was too indulged in himself, on the edge of sleep when he heard that husky voice. "Are you eating enough, kid?" The voice didn't sound all that concerned.

Bart's eyes snapped open, all thoughts of sleep vanquished from his mind. He was on his feet in a flash but the man simply nodded, rising to his feet too. "I've heard tales of you, kid," he murmured. "The boy who's never quite there. I hear you're a real act." But the man's eyes were no longer on Bart's face, for they were wondering.

Bart shivered, rocking backwards on his heels, pressing himself against the wall once more. "I don't want any trouble," he murmured drowsily. It'd been too long since his last meal, he could feel his speed ebbing away. It was probably no more than fast reflexes. "I just need a couple hours of sleep."

"Looks like you need a good meal too," the man commented, his eyes roaming up and down the length of Bart's torso. "I have a job for you, kid," the man said suddenly, straightening up. He fished through his coat pocket and pulled out a wad of money. "This job puts three hundred right in your pocket. Maybe I'll even throw in a tip if you're that good.

Bart pulled his jacket around him tighter. "What kind of job?" he asked skeptically.

"I know what jobs you're used to, kid, but this one is different," the man told him. "First please call me Hanison." Hanison offered a hand and out of habit Bart shook it. Hanison flashed a dark grin. "I want you do to do…favors for me."

"Favors?" Bart repeated.

Hanison nodded, licking his lips. "It'll be maybe ten minutes."

"Favors," Bart repeated, suddenly understanding what Hanison was hinting at. "Hell no." He went to side step Hanison but Hanison caught his arm. "Let go," Bart told him in a low voice.

"Make me, kid," Hanison challenged.

Bart jerked his arm back but he hadn't ever been strong. He'd gone through years of teasing because of his lack of 'masculinity'. Hanison turned Bart around and shoved him hard against the wall. Bart pushed against the wall with his hands but Hanison's weight was baring down on him. "God," Bart gasped as the weight of another grown body became too overwhelming and Bart's arms gave out, pressing his chest hard against the wall.

"I gave you a choice, kid, ten minutes, one trick," Hanison whispered into Bart's ear. "Now I'll make that choice for you, and I know it's going to take more than ten minutes."

Bart shook his head, pushing against the wall with renewed force. Hanison lifted his foot and stomped down on Bart's bent leg. Bart's legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. Hanison had stepped back and now he kicked out forward. His foot connected with the back of Bart's head. Bart's head hit the wall hard and he fell back, landing on the ground, black dots obscuring his inner thought, blood blurring his vision.

Hanison lifted his leg and brought it down hard on Bart's abdomen. Bart's body went with the blow and he rolled onto his side, gripping his stomach as the pain continually raked across his body. Hanison kicked twice, both low, one connecting with Bart's abdomen again, crushing his fingers painfully and the other connecting with Bart's face, splitting his lip and quickly filling his mouth with blood.

"My wife used to call me sadistic," Hanison murmured softly. "She left me because she couldn't handle the high extremes of pain it took for me to…ejaculate." He said the last word slowly, drawing it out. "It's better this way. I like it when there's a struggle."

He kicked again at Bart's abdomen, but Bart caught this one smoothly in his hands, kicking hard at Hanison's exposed ankle (the one supporting his weight). Hanison crumbled beside Bart and Bart took this opportunity, pushing away his pain, and tried to crawl away. Hanison grabbed quickly at Bart's retreating ankles, catching one. He twisted it, turning Bart over quickly onto his bottom. Bart kicked out with his free foot, catching Hanison in the face, who yelped in pain releasing Bart's leg.

Bart stumbled to his feet and tried to super speed but the world wasn't changing at all. A pain bellowed in his chest, reminding him why he was in this situation in the first place. He had gone too long without eating and rest, his energy was sapping away, disappearing like sand between his fingers. He pushed away the blossomings of true fear and tried to sprint away, pain following him.

Pain wasn't his only pursuer. Hanison had climbed to his feet and closed the gap between them quickly. He grabbed Bart's hair and jerked him quickly to the side - into the wall once again. Bart winced as his head smashed into the wall again. Hanison covered Bart's struggling form with his own once more.

Bart reached back with hand, trying to pry Hanison hand away from his greasy hair, his body supported by his other arm. Hansion gripped Bart's hand in a big hand, squeezing it savagely before twisted it roughly behind Bart's back, pinning it in between their bodies. "Don't be like that." Hanison licked his lips noisily. He ran a hand underneath Bart's shirt, skimming over his soft, yet defined, abs and continuing up to rub much harder against his chest. Bart shivered against the cold presence.

He tried to push away from the wall with the arm supporting his full body weight. His arm had gone numb and now cold pins of pain shot through the length of his arm. Undaunted, Hanison caressed the forms of Bart's miniscule muscles. Bart shivered, Hanison's body pressed against the boy so hard that it absorbed the subtle movement. "Cut the theatrics and get on with it," Bart muttered darkly. He knew that drawing out the time would give him more opportunity to escape, but it would also give him more memories that was bound to torture him until his dying day. If it was quick he could disappear, hopefully forever, and bury this whole episode deep within his shell. Or better, he could learn from it and never go two days without food ever again.

"Somebody's an eager beaver," Hanison murmured against Bart's cheek, his breath flaking across the boy's pale skin. Hanison leaned forward and ran his tongue across the length of Bart's cheek leaving a stream of wet saliva in his wake. Bart shuddered, wanting more than anything to wipe the spit away but he couldn't move. "Why rush it?" Hanison purred, moving his head down to the exposed pale flesh peeking out from Bart's jacket. He sank down to the nap of Bart's neck, covering a piece of it with his lips. He sucked it to begin with then suddenly sank his teeth into the vulnerable skin.

Bart sucked in air through his teeth, leaning his head forward gently, against the wall. He shuddered as Hanison suckled the skin, swallowing the little blood that escaped the tiny holes. Hanison's hand paused at the top of Bart's boxers, a finger running along the edge. Bart's struggling started abruptly but Hanison's hand had already sunk deeper, plunging into the warmth that radiated off of Bart's body.

Bart gasped as Hanison found what he was seeking. Hanison removed his mouth from Bart's flesh, pausing to lick up the beads of blood that followed in his wake. Hanison begin to slowly move his hand. "I'm gonna satisfy you first, my little eager beaver," Hanison murmured. "I'm gonna make you want more. Shameful. You know you want it already. You want it from me." Hanison licked Bart's earlobe, his hand movements steadily increasing. "Don't hold yourself back, kid," he murmured. "Nobody to think about but yourself. Don't feel shame, kid."

"I don't feel shame," Bart stuttered. "I feel disgust."

"And desire," Hanison added.

Hanison removed his hand from Bart's manhood and took it out of his pants. He slowly unbuckled Bart's belt and then unbutton his pants, using both hands. He dropped Bart's pants, shameless and continued to extract his boxers. Bart shivered against the sudden cold, knowing that his pleasure was no longer in Hanison's mind.

Hanison leaned against Bart more, forcing him to bend slightly to reach the wall. His pants was unbutton and down in a second. He plunged into Bart quickly, with no concern for Bart's well being. Bart yelped loudly, but as Hanison's thrusts increased, all he could get from the child was pained grunts.

Hanison low grunts of pleasure filled Bart's ears, somehow worming their way into his head past all the pain that was determined to knock him out. Hanison's thrusts had quickened and Bart bit deep into his lip to keep the pain bottled inside. It was a real quick act, but the salt in the semen burned him deep inside, and Hanison's complete weight was now on him as the man panted in his bliss. He was still feeling on Bart though, his hands never pausing.

Hanison pushed himself back from Bart. And Bart took the sudden freedom as an opportunity, throwing his arm back quickly, catching Hanison square in the jaw with his elbow. Hanison stumbled back in shock and pain, pissed for being stirred out of his bliss too quickly. Bart quickly pulled up his pants and fastened them but before he could escape Hanison had a hold of him.

Hanison shoved him back against the wall, this time pressing his back hard against the stone. Bart threw a punch which caught Hanison in the same jaw, stunning him. But he wasn't stunned enough to let Bart slip away. He shoved Bart harder against the wall. This time taking the time to punch Bart, first in the face then in the stomach. He gripped Bart's head in his hands and slammed it back hard against the solid rock. Bart was already too far gone to feel the pain that ricocheted within the walls of his mind.

Hanison slowly, deliberately pulled his pants up, taking time to button them carefully. Bart wasn't fighting back anymore, but he'd raised a hand to comfort his aching head. Bart bent forward slightly, putting hand out to steady the suddenly spinning world. "Oh, you wanna do that too, huh?" Hanison asked, licking his lips.

Bart straightened up quickly. "I'll bite it off," he said darkly.

A grin split Hanison's face. He fished through his pocket and pulled out the wad of money he'd showed Bart earlier. He took Bart's hand in his and then place the money in his hand. "Take it as gift. If you run out of money, come see me again." Hanison's eyes roamed Bart's body once more and Hanison leaned forward to steal a soft kiss from Bart. And then he simply walked away. Bart watched him go, hugging himself to restrain the trembling. He slowly sank to the ground, hugging his knees, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Bart closed his eyes, trying not to think about what had just happened. The problem was solved when black dots edged into his vision. He was suddenly light headed and one thought entered his mind before he was relieved of consciousness.

_When I'm asleep, I'm just as slow as everybody else._


End file.
